Beth & Sirius l God only knows
by Soso-Wolfy
Summary: Quand Beth Heart rentre en sixième année à Poudlard. Elle a changé pendant l'été, ce qui n'échappe pas à un de nos Maraudeurs préférés... SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

 _Musiques à écouter : Mr Blue Sky – Electric Light Orchestra / Space Oddity – David Bowie / Heroes – David Bowie / When I Grow Up – Beach Boys / I Get Around – Beach Boys_

PDV Beth

Je me réveille en sursautant dans mon lit. L'alarme de mon réveil sonne encore et je l'éteins en grognant et en regardant l'heure. 8h du matin. Par Merlin ! Pourquoi ai-je mis ce maudit réveil à cette heure-ci aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas cours de sport le mercredi. Je jette un coup d'œil dans ma chambre et me remémore la raison. Ma malle presque terminée est au pied de mon lit, ainsi que le sac que je me sers pour mes cours est installé sur mon bureau m'indiquent que je retourne à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Le train est à 11h pile. Mais, j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire avant de partir prendre le train.

En me disant cela, je me lève rapidement vers mon radiocassette et me mets une cassette d'Electric Light Orchestra. Tout en me déhanchant et chantonnant, je défais les draps de mon lit. Je ne reviendrais dedans qu'à Noël et comme ça maman n'aura pas à le faire. Après cela, je m'attache les cheveux vite fait et je nettoie la cage de Caramel, mon hibou blanc et marron clair. Il est parti faire un tour cette nuit, sentant le départ pour Poudlard. Après cela, je change de cassette et me mets du David Bowie pour préparer mes vêtements pour le voyage en train. Je souris en sortant un short en jean taille haute avec des motifs d'oiseaux sur l'avant ainsi qu'un tee-shirt Bowie noir de 1974. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis le début des vacances et je suis sûre que mes amies vont être surprises. Je pose le tout sur mon lit, mets mon uniforme que j'ai rétréci à l'aide de ma baguette dans mon sac en bandoulière.

A présent, il est 9 heures passées, je descends dans la cuisine où je vois mon père qui prend déjà son café en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Ma mère finit de faire la vaisselle et fait chauffer les trois pancakes pour moi à l'aide de sa baguette. J'entre dans la cuisine, un peu moins ensommeillée, vu que je viens de faire pas mal de choses avant mon petit-déjeuner, avec mon short noir et mon tee-shirt vert pomme. Je m'assoie sur ma chaise et devant moi se trouvent une tasse de thé fumante, un verre de jus de citrouille, le sirop d'érable et ma mère me sert mes pancakes.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Comment tu vas ? me demande ma mère, Lucy Heart.

\- T'as eu du mal à te réveiller hein Beth ? intervient mon père, Bobby Heart avec un léger sourire.

\- Bonjour maman, papa. Je me disais simplement que je n'avais pas cours de sport le mercredi et j'ai vu ma malle au pied de mon lit.

\- Et t'as décidé de te faire une petite séance de danse avant d'aller à Poudlard ? me demande mon père.

\- Non. En réalité, j'ai mis la musique car j'ai lavé la cage de Caramel, j'ai enlevé mes draps pour avancer maman et j'ai terminé ma malle. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me préparer et à terminer mon sac pour le train.

\- Merci ma chérie. Mais, je pouvais le faire tu sais ? me dit ma mère.

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire maman.

Elle me sourit, ainsi que mon père.

\- Alors, prête pour une nouvelle année ? demande mon père.

\- Oui. Heureusement que j'ai déjà eu mes BUSES. Je vais pouvoir me reposer avant les ASPICS l'année prochaine, je réponds soulagée.

\- Tu sais Beth, la sixième année n'est pas non plus une année de tout repos, me dit ma mère en s'asseyant face à moi.

\- Je sais maman. Je me disais juste que je n'allais pas autant réviser que l'an dernier.

Je viens de sortir de ma douche et j'ai lavé les cheveux. Je continue d'écouter la musique, une cassette des Beach Boys se fait entendre, tout cela en m'habillant. Je profite de la musique moldue car à Poudlard, je n'en aurais pas l'occasion. Même dans le train, je sais que je ne le pourrais pas. Mes deux meilleures amies, Maddie et Amy vont me rejoindre et nous n'avons pas pu nous voir pendant les vacances. Nous sommes toutes les trois dans le même dortoir chez les Serdaigles, notre maison, avec Chloé et Alicia. Mais, ces dernières ne nous adressent pas la parole. Elles traînent avec un groupe de filles qui viennent de différentes maisons. Elles ont créé le Fan-Club des Maraudeurs.

J'ai attaché mes cheveux en un chignon défait, j'ai mis un peu de crayon et du mascara noirs aux yeux. Je prends ma veste en cuir noir, mon sac en bandoulière que j'utilise pour aller en cours à Poudlard et y mets mon jeu de cartes de Bataille Explosive, mon livre du Seigneur des Anneaux de Tolkien, un de mes livres préférés. J'ajoute également mon écusson de Préfète, mon uniforme de Poudlard que j'ai rétréci magiquement et ma baguette. Ma baguette magique est en bois d'acajou, mesure 24,8 cm, elle est souple et à l'intérieur, c'est une plume d'oiseau-tonnerre. En cours, je suis assez douée pour les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose. En revanche, en Potions et en Botanique, je suis un Troll. Mais, je suis impatiente de commencer les cours de Métamorphoses. Cette année, on va faire les métamorphoses humaines ainsi que les sortilèges informulés.

\- Beth ! C'est l'heure d'y aller ! me crie mon père d'en bas.

\- Je descends.

A cet instant, Caramel s'engouffre dans ma chambre et fonce dans sa cage que je ferme avec un sourire.

\- Toi, tu ne devais pas être loin et t'as entendu papa…

Je prends la cage, mon sac en bandoulière et je tire avec difficulté ma malle.

Nous habitons à Bristol avec mes parents. Ce n'est pas vraiment à côté de Londres alors pour m'amener à King's Cross, mon père va transplaner avec la cage de Caramel et ma malle pour tout mettre dans un chariot. Quant à moi, c'est ma mère qui va faire un transplanage d'escorte. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons, mes parents, moi et mon chariot plein juste devant la barrière pour accéder à la voie 9 3/4. Je passe la barrière avec mon chariot, suivie de près par mes parents. Immédiatement, je suis submergée par la foule qui est déjà sur le quai, entrant et sortant de l'immense train rouge. La foule est concentrée vers le milieu du train. Des enfants se montrent excités, d'autres timides, sûrement des premières années certains se prennent dans les bras entre ou sont dans les bras d'adultes. Je me tourne vers mes parents pour leur dire au revoir. Ma mère a les larmes aux yeux, comme chaque année d'ailleurs. Mon père me prend dans ses bras et me dit.

\- Bon, ma puce, on va te laisser. Travaille bien, on t'aime.

Deux secondes plus tard, je suis dans les bras de ma mère qui me sert fort.

\- Travaille bien, mais amuse-toi aussi chérie. On se voit à Noël.

\- Au revoir, maman. Au revoir papa.

Mes parents repartent en transplanant à Bristol sûrement. Mon père est un employé du Ministère de la Magie et ma mère tient un petit salon de thé à Bristol qui est réservé aux Sorciers.

\- Beth ?

J'entends mon surnom prononcé avec surprise derrière moi, me sortant de mes pensées. Je me tourne et vois ma meilleure amie, Amy-Line Jacobsen ou Amy, ce qu'elle préfère. Elle est un peu plus petite que moi, a les cheveux châtains très bouclés à la base. Mais là, elle les a lissés et ils lui arrivent juste au-dessus de la poitrine. Elle a le teint assez mâte pour une anglaise déjà, mais là, je vois qu'elle a encore plus bronzé et ses yeux son marrons. Je lui souris et la prends dans mes bras.

\- Amy ! Comment tu vas ? T'as encore bronzé ?

Elle porte quasiment le même short en jean que moi ainsi qu'un tee-shirt gris foncé à l'effigie d'AC/DC, un groupe de rock moldu qu'elle adore. Elle me regarde de haut en bas. Apparemment, j'ai énormément changé pendant ces vacances. Toujours en lui souriant, je regarde vers le train et aperçois une tête aux cheveux noirs et une peau très blanche. Je souris en voyant ma deuxième meilleure amie, Madeleine McWeather, dite Maddie. Elle a la peau très claire, presque diaphane, avec quelques tâches de rousseur sur le nez et les pommettes. Ses cheveux sont noirs de jais et lui arrivent juste en dessous de la poitrine, des yeux bleus, un visage angélique et des lèvres pulpeuses. Aujourd'hui, elle porte une robe cintrée blanche avec des fleurs un peu partout qui lui arrive juste au-dessus du genou.

En regardant un peu plus attentivement, je remarque qu'elle discute et rigole avec quatre garçons. Je prends alors conscience qu'elle est entourée des Maraudeurs. C'est le groupe en vogue à Poudlard, ils sont quatre garçons, sont à Gryffondor, la maison des Lions, sont très populaires auprès des filles et sont de grands blagueurs. Tout d'abord, James Potter, le leader du groupe. C'est un beau gosse aux cheveux de jais en bataille, derrière ses lunettes, on peut voir deux yeux couleur chocolat, très doué en Métamorphoses et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et sûrement capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cette année. L'an dernier, il est sorti pendant deux mois avec Maddie, mais tout le monde sait qu'il veut sortir avec Lily Evans depuis des années. Donc, plutôt que de laisser Maddie s'attacher trop et de la faire souffrir, il a préféré qu'ils soient amis. Ce que je trouve très gentil et fair-play. Ce qui leur convient assez bien apparemment. Ensuite, contrairement à James, il y a Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James. Il est celui avec lequel je m'entends le moins. C'est un grand blagueur et le tombeur de ces dames. C'est un véritable apollon, je l'avoue, grand, mais aux muscles fins. Il a des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent sous le menton, des yeux marrons, presque noirs intenses, reflétant parfaitement le style aristocratique de l'illustre famille des Black. C'est une famille de Sang-Pur qui a toujours atterri dans la maison Serpentard, à l'exception de Sirius. J'avoue que physiquement, il me plaît beaucoup, mais, depuis la troisième année, il m'a donné un surnom pas des plus glorieux, ce qui lui enlève tout son charme, pour ma part. Puis, il y a Peter Pettigrow, troisième membre des Maraudeurs. Sans vouloir être désobligeante, je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il fait dans ce groupe de garçons populaires et beaux. Peter est le petit rondouillard de la bande, des boutons pleins le visage, les dents en avant, ne pense qu'à manger et à suivre James et Sirius. Enfin, le dernier membre des Maraudeurs, et pas des moindres, Rémus Lupin. Il est grand, un peu plus fin que Sirius, a les cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux bleus. L'observant souvent à la bibliothèque, j'ai pu remarquer qu'une fois par mois, il est malade et ses yeux changent de couleur le bleu de ses yeux devient d'une délicieuse couleur caramel à certains moments du mois. Je le reconnais, j'ai un énorme béguin pour lui depuis la quatrième année, mais, lui ne me remarque pas spécialement.

\- Regarde Amy. Maddie est là.

\- Franchement Beth, quand tu m'as écrit que tu avais changé cet été, je ne pensais pas à ce point.

Je souris à mon amie, plutôt fière de moi. Oh ! Mais, vous ne savez pas à quoi je ressemble. Je mesure 1m62, pèse à présent 55 kilos et je suis blonde, j'ai les cheveux qui m'arrivent au niveau de la poitrine quand ils sont ondulés et j'ai les yeux bleus. La raison pour laquelle Amy est aussi surprise, c'est parce qu'à la fin de l'année dernière, je pesais plus de 60 kilos.

\- J'imagine que j'ai dû beaucoup changé. J'ai perdu presque huit kilos, Amy. Mais, ça ne te plait pas ? je lui demande, hésitante.

\- Tu plaisantes ? T'es à tomber. Je sens que tu vas faire des ravages, s'exclame mon amie, ce qui me fait rougir. Bon, on rejoint Maddie ?

\- Mais, elle est avec les Maraudeurs, je gémis.

\- Et ?

\- Il y a Rémus et surtout Black…

\- On s'en fout. Je suis sûre qu'avec ton nouveau look, ils ne vont même pas te reconnaître. Allez Beth…

Amy pousse son chariot et me plante là pour avancer vers eux. Je la suis, toujours hésitante. Je vois Maddie qui remarque Amy arriver vers elle et j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche quelque chose ou quelqu'un près d'Amy. Maddie arrête son regard sur Caramel et elle me voit. Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise et ouvre la bouche en un O. Trois des Maraudeurs semblent étonnés de son expression et se tournent vers Amy et moi. Rémus et James semblent me reconnaître et sont très surpris. Ce dernier s'avance vers Amy pour l'aider à monter ses affaires dans le train. Je vois alors Black s'avancer vers moi pour faire de même. Il me regarde d'un air charmeur et me dit de sa voix de séducteur à deux mornilles :

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, jolie demoiselle, vous êtes nouvelle à Poudlard ?

Amy et Maddie se prennent dans les bras en riant. Black reste à côté de moi et me regarde intensément, ce qui me gêne grandement.

\- Par Merlin Beth, tu es magnifique comme ça ! s'exclame Maddie en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- QUOI ? Heart ? Sérieux ? dit Black à côté de nous.

\- J'ai changé à ce point Black pour que tu ne m'appelles plus Cachalot ? je lui réplique légèrement cinglante.

\- Je… Waouh… souffle-t-il.

Je me tourne vers lui pour le regarder et je vois ses yeux monter et descendre sur mon corps.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis dans un compartiment avec Maddie et Amy et le voyage vient seulement de commencer. Les filles me racontent leurs vacances. Maddie est allée en Irlande chez un de ses oncles qui tient un élevage de chouettes et hiboux. Quant à Amy, elle est allée en Italie et en Espagne, d'où la qualité de son bronzage, avec ses parents.

\- Bon, explique-nous comment tu es devenue un mannequin, dit Maddie en interrompant Amy dans la description d'un beau gosse italien qui lui avait fait du gringue lors d'une visite de Rome.

Je souris lentement comme pour laisser planer le mystère dans le compartiment. Amy et Maddie me regardent, curieuses.

\- En fait, quand je suis rentrée de Poudlard, mes parents m'ont dit qu'on ne pouvait pas partir à Paris, chez ma marraine et qu'on allait devoir rester à Bristol. Elle avait un voyage d'affaires et donc, notre voyage a été annulé. Du coup, je n'étais vraiment pas bien. Mais, en me baladant dans le quartier moldu, je suis tombée devant un centre sportif où il y avait des cours de danse de salon et de la natation. Je me suis inscrite à quelques cours et j'ai adoré. J'ai fait une pierre de coup. Non seulement j'ai perdu du poids sans y penser, mais en plus j'ai appris plein de danses.

\- T'as appris quelles danses ? me demande Amy.

\- Le tango, la salsa, la valse, le rock, le cha-cha-cha, le mambo et la scottish. J'ai fait beaucoup de natation, des abdos et j'ai beaucoup couru aussi. Sans compter les randonnées avec mon cousin.

\- Et bien, ça t'a plus que réussi, me dit Maddie avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est clair. Tu faisais combien d'heures par semaine ?

\- Si je compte tout sauf les randonnées, environ quinze ou seize heures de sport par semaine. En plus, j'ai fait une crise de foie juste après avoir mangé un plat indien que mon oncle nous a fait gouter.

\- Tu te rends compte que Sirius t'a draguée ? dit Amy.

\- C'était très surprenant vu comment il me traite d'habitude.

Je me sens rougir me repassant la scène dans ma tête. La façon dont il me regardait de haut en bas avec ce désir dans ses yeux m'avait rendue toute chose.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est avec Sirius que tu devrais sortir et pas Rémus. D'accord, Rémus est sympa avec toi mais… commence Maddie.

\- Il ne s'intéresse pas à toi. Et je t'assure qu'il ne t'a jamais regardée comme Sirius l'a fait tout à l'heure, renchérit Amy.

\- Black ne m'intéresse pas, même s'il est beau comme un dieu mais c'est un crétin, je grogne. Sans compter qu'il m'appelle le cachalot depuis le début de l'année dernière.

\- Alors, jette ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre que Rémus ma belle. Ça ne sert à rien… reprend de nouveau Maddie.

\- Je dois me changer. Je dois faire une ronde, je lance avec un léger sourire et pour changer de sujet.

\- J'avais oublié qu'on avait notre préfète préférée… dit Amy.

On entend alors le bruit d'une légère toux derrière la porte de notre compartiment. Amy se lève précipitamment pour ouvrir et personne n'est là.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Fin PDV Beth


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

 _Musiques à écouter : Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen / My Sweet Lord – Georges Harrison / Hold The Line – Toto / Twist And Shout – The Beatles / TNT – AC/DC / Highway To Hell – AC/DC_

PDV Sirius

Je viens juste d'arriver à la gare de King's Cross avec les Potter. Leur fils, James Potter, est mon meilleur ami. Au début de l'été, je me suis enfin enfui de chez ma famille de malheur et la famille Potter m'a accueilli à bras ouverts. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais chez eux pour quelques jours, mais, là, c'est différent. Heureusement que James et ses parents étaient là. En fait, quelques jours après le début des vacances, ma « merveilleuse » mère voulait absolument que je vienne à une soirée tenue par une autre partie de la famille des Black. J'ai appris, juste avant d'y aller à force de Doloris, que c'était pour me fiancer à une de mes cousines par alliance, Céleste, qui entre en cinquième année chez les Serpentards dès la fin de nos études à Poudlard. En apprenant cela, j'ai pris ma baguette, rempli magiquement ma malle, pris tout ce que je trouvais important, rétréci ma malle pour la mettre dans la poche du costume que je venais d'enfiler et je suis sorti en courant de la maison. Je me suis planqué dans le parc juste en face de la maison et ai appelé le Magicobus pour me rendre à Godric's Hollow. C'est à cet endroit assez reculé que vivent les Potter.

Donc, j'ai passé la barrière pour aller à la voie 9 ¾ juste derrière les Potter. En arrivant, je vois que beaucoup de monde est déjà près du train. De l'autre côté, j'aperçois ma chère génitrice, ainsi que mon frère Régulus, qui entre en quatrième année chez les Serpents. Ma mère me lance un regard noir, quant à mon frère, il me lance un regard qu'il semble essayer de rendre noir, mais, j'ai plus l'impression qu'il est triste et déçu. Je me tourne vers Fleamont et Euphemia Potter avec un léger sourire. Cette dernière me prend dans ses bras et me dit doucement :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous. C'est aussi chez toi maintenant.

\- Merci beaucoup Euphemia. Dès que je pourrais, je me chercherais un endroit pour vivre, comme ça, je ne vous embêterais pas trop longtemps.

\- Fiston, tu fais partie de la famille. Donc, prends ton temps, intervient Fleamont, le père de mon meilleur ami.

\- Les garçons, essayez de ne pas faire trop de bêtises, s'il vous plaît, nous supplie presque Euphemia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons sur le quai, James et moi, ainsi que Rémus qui nous a rejoint. Il a l'air un peu fatigué, sans réfléchir, je connais la raison. Rémus Lupin est un loup-garou depuis ses huit ans, ce qui lui a valu le surnom de Moony et la pleine lune était avant-hier et je me dis qu'il était seul. Je constate qu'il a une nouvelle cicatrice sur la jugulaire, il a dû encore se griffer après sa transformation. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu l'accompagner avec James et Peter. Depuis juin dernier, nous parvenons enfin à être des animagus à part entière et non déclarés, bien entendu. James alias Prongs est un cerf, Peter alias Wormtail est un rat et moi, Sirius Black alias Padfoot suis un chien noir. Nous sommes à nous quatre, le groupe maintenant célèbre à Poudlard, des Maraudeurs, grands blagueurs, populaires et les plus forts.

\- Comment tu vas Moony ? demande James.

\- Je vais bien. Et vous ? Il paraît que Sirius, tu vis avec les Potter, maintenant ?

\- Ouai. Je suis enfin parti de chez ma cinglée de famille.

\- Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu aies enfin le courage de le faire ?

\- Ma folle de mère voulait me fiancer à ma cousine Céleste…

\- Celle qui est en cinquième année ? continue le blond.

\- Tout à fait. Je n'ai rien contre elle, mais, c'est ma cousine. Sans compter que je ne la connais pas spécialement, on ne se voit que pour les soirées spéciales Sang-Pur de l'été.

\- T'inquiète pas. On comprend.

\- En plus, je préfère m'amuser un peu. Je suis trop jeune pour me marier…

\- Même si on sait très bien avec qui tu voudrais bien essayer quelque chose de sérieux… me dit James, taquin et avec un clin d'œil.

Cet enfoiré a trouvé mon petit secret cet été et je sentais qu'il allait vouloir m'emmerder par rapport à ça.

\- Quoi ? Qui ça ? Sirius, tu as craqué pour une fille ? s'étonne Rémus.

\- Mais non, Moony. Jamesie raconte n'importe quoi, ne l'écoute pas.

\- Ecoute, je suis sûr que JBS serait bien pour toi et… Jamesie ? Quel surnom pourri… Tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus…

\- Enfin une nouvelle année ! dit Rémus sur un ton joyeux.

\- Sans les BUSES en plus… renchérit James.

\- Les Maraudeurs ont pris des vacances, mais… je commence.

\- Les vacances sont terminées. Donc, les Maraudeurs vont reprendre du service, termine Cornedrue dans un sourire.

\- Tiens, Maddie est là, je dis.

James se tourne pour observer la jeune fille. Une petite brune aux yeux bleus s'avance vers nous avec un sourire. Maddie est l'ex petite amie de James. Ils ont préféré rester amis car James ne voulait pas sortir avec elle plus longtemps parce qu'il est toujours amoureux de sa chère Lily Evans. Une jolie rouquine aux yeux verts de Gryffondor qui le rejette depuis bientôt deux ans. Maddie est à Serdaigle et traîne avec deux autres filles Beth Heart, dite le Cachalot et Amy Jacobsen, une jolie fille aux cheveux châtains.

\- Tiens, le Cachalot et Amy ne sont pas avec elle, je dis.

\- Sirius, arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Tu n'as jamais rien dit à Peter, me dit Rémus.

\- Surtout qu'elle ne t'a rien fait… Pas vrai ? me demande James en me regardant avec un peu d'insistance, ce qui me gêne un peu je dois dire.

C'est vrai qu'Heart ne m'a jamais rien fait. Mais, je n'y suis pour rien. Au début de notre troisième année, Elizabeth Heart était une jolie blondinette assez timide de Serdaigle qui m'a déjà rembarré deux fois et d'un coup, elle a grossi, ce qui m'a, je ne sais pas pourquoi, énervé. Sans compter que je sais qu'elle craque pour Rémus et ça m'énerve.

\- Salut les garçons, dit Maddie en arrivant vers nous.

\- Maddie, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? lui demande Rémus gentiment mais nous regardant curieusement, James et moi.

\- Toujours aussi jolie, lui dit James alors qu'elle lui faisait une bise sur la joue.

\- C'est sûr que toi, tu ne ressembles pas à… je commence, mais je suis interrompu par Peter qui nous rejoint.

\- Salut tout le monde ! nous dit le nouvel arrivant.

\- Hey Wormtail, lui dit James.

\- Bonjour Peter, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? lui demande Maddie poliment.

Je vois mon ami rougir. Il a le béguin pour la jeune McWeather depuis quelques mois. Cela me fait sourire et je dis taquin.

\- Peter, elle t'a demandé si tu avais passé de bonnes vacances pas de lui faire un suçon.

Mon intervention fait rougir encore plus Wormtail, sourire Rémus et rire James et Maddie.

Maddie tourne la tête vers un point derrière moi et je la vois écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche sous la surprise. Je me retourne à mon tour pour voir son amie Amy s'avancer vers nous, tout sourire avec son chariot. Elle est suivie d'une petite blonde absolument magnifique, qui semble avancer timidement. Je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux de cette sirène, ses beaux cheveux blonds attachés en chignon défait, deux beaux yeux bleu ciel, une peau pâle mais pas trop non plus. Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu, mais je ne sais pas d'où. Elle pousse également un chariot avec une malle et une cage. Je vois James qui aide Amy avec son chariot et je fais de même avec la beauté blonde.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, jolie demoiselle, vous êtes nouvelle à Poudlard ? je dis charmeur.

J'observe le reste de sa personne et adore. Elle porte un tee-shirt noir, à l'effigie de David Bowie, un chanteur de rock moldu, ainsi qu'un petit short en jean. Tout cela met en valeur sa taille fine, ses jambes fines, sa poitrine qui semble bien proportionnée et un cou gracile. Je sens que mon pantalon noir rétrécit légèrement sous cette vision. Elle rougit joliment.

\- Par Merlin Beth, tu es magnifique comme ça ! s'exclame Maddie en prenant la jolie blonde dans ses bras.

Pardon ? Beth ?

\- Quoi ? Heart ? Sérieux ? je dis.

Je suis sur le cul…

\- J'ai changé à ce point Black pour que tu ne m'appelles plus Cachalot ? elle me dit, cinglante.

Sur le coup, je ne sais pas quoi répondre tellement je suis soufflé. Je croise le regard de Cornedrue qui me regarde avec un sourire et un haussement de sourcils.

\- Je… Waouh… je souffle.

Cela fait quelques petites minutes que nous le train rouge a démarré et nous sommes dans un compartiment. Rémus et Peter sont près de la fenêtre, l'un en face de l'autre et je suis face à mon frère de cœur.

\- Vous avez vu comme elle a changé la petite Heart ? demande James sur le ton de la conversation.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie comme ça, dit Peter avec hésitation.

\- En tout cas, elle t'a fait beaucoup d'effet Padfoot. Tu ne l'as pas reconnue et j'ai cru que tes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites, continue James.

\- Au fait, c'est moi où tu l'as draguée ? me demande Rémus.

\- C'est faux ! J'ai fait comme d'habitude avec les jolies filles ! je m'exclame.

\- Donc, tu trouves Beth jolie… reprend Peter.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit…

\- Si, tu viens de le dire, me coupe Rémus.

Je replonge dans mes pensées. C'est vrai que j'ai trouvé le Cacha… ce surnom ne lui va plus du tout… Heart, a vraiment changé. Elle a perdu beaucoup de poids et semble plus féminine. Sa tenue moldue m'a fait de l'effet, je le reconnais. En plus, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était du genre à écouter du David Bowie.

\- Bon, je vais aller dire bonjour à ma jolie-Lily, dit James en me coupant dans mes pensées.

Je secoue la tête, me remettant les idées en place.

\- Tu vas déjà chercher ta première baffe de l'année ? je lui dis en rigolant et faisant rigoler les deux autres.

\- Elle va craquer cette année, répond Prongs, sûr de lui.

\- Combien tu paries qu'il revient avec la trace de sa main sur la joue Moony, je demande moqueur.

\- Je dis cinq Mornilles qu'il aura une marque sur chaque joue, dit ce dernier avec un sourire, plongé dans un livre.

\- Et moi, une seule joue mais il revient avec un sourire débile, je renchéris.

\- Oh… Ca va vous deux… bougonne James.

\- Prongs, tu peux me passer ta cape s'il te plaît ? je demande.

\- Tu vas espionner les Serpentards sans moi ?

\- Non… Je ne sais pas encore. Je veux échapper à Miranda, elle m'a harcelé tout l'été.

\- Okay. Mais, t'es sûr que ce n'est pas pour autre chose ? me demande de nouveau mon meilleur ami.

\- Pourrait-on être au courant de ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? intervient Rémus, curieux.

\- C'est rien… je réponds à la place de James.

James se lève et va récupérer le tissu noir et marron qui a l'air très épais dans sa malle. Je le récupère et me rends compte que le tissu est aussi fin que de la soie. Je me mets la cape dessus, deviens invisible et suis James hors du compartiment. Il s'arrête trois compartiments plus loin et je l'entends dire « Oh… bonjour Lily-Jolie. Tu m'as manqué pendant ces deux mois… ». Je n'entends plus mon meilleur ami et continue à chercher un compartiment bien précis.

Deux compartiments plus loin, je trouve ce que je cherche. A l'intérieur, trois jeunes filles sont en train de discuter calmement. C'est le compartiment de Heart et ses deux amies. Voyons si les Serdaigles ne parlent que de cours.

\- Bon, explique-nous comment tu es devenue un mannequin, dit Maddie.

Apparemment, ses amies sont aussi curieuses que moi.

\- En fait, quand je suis rentrée de Poudlard, mes parents m'ont dit qu'on ne pouvait pas partir à Paris, chez ma marraine et qu'on allait devoir rester à Bristol. Elle avait un voyage d'affaires et donc, notre voyage a été annulé. Du coup, je n'étais vraiment pas bien. Mais, en me baladant dans le quartier moldu, je suis tombée devant un centre sportif où il y avait des cours de danse de salon et de la natation. Je me suis inscrite à quelques cours et j'ai adoré. J'ai fait une pierre de coup. Non seulement, j'ai perdu du poids sans y penser, mais en plus j'ai appris plein de danses.

Combien d'heures a-t-elle pu faire pour parvenir à ce corps magnifique ? Merde… C'est moi qui vient de penser ça ? Après tout, James n'est pas dans ma tête pour me dire que je suis amoureux donc je pense ce que je veux…

\- Et bien, ça t'a plus que réussi, dit Maddie, après que la blonde lui ait énuméré le nombre de danses qu'elle avait appris et je suis entièrement d'accord avec Maddie.

\- C'est clair. Tu faisais combien d'heures par semaine ?

\- Si je compte tout sauf les randonnées, environ quinze à seize heures de sport par semaine.

\- Tu te rends compte que Sirius t'a draguée ? intervient Amy.

Par Merlin ! Même ses copines l'ont remarqué. Je suis dans la bouse de dragon si elle aussi se…

\- C'était très surprenant vu comment il me traite d'habitude.

Bordel… Elle a remarqué…

\- Je suis sûre que c'est avec Sirius que tu devrais sortir et pas Rémus. D'accord, Rémus est sympa avec toi mais, dit Maddie.

\- Il ne s'intéresse pas à toi. Et je t'assure qu'il ne t'a jamais regardée comme Sirius tout à l'heure, termine Amy.

Ces deux Serdaigles sont observatrices. Ai-je été aussi transparent tout à l'heure ? La jolie blonde leur répond alors :

\- Déjà, je ne sors pas avec Rémus et Black ne m'intéresse pas. Enfin… il est beau comme un dieu mais c'est un crétin, dit-elle dans un grognement. Sans compter qu'il m'appelle le cachalot depuis le début de l'année dernière. En plus, il collectionne les filles comme si c'était des cartes de Chocogrenouilles…

Je me sens rougir fortement. Elle me trouve beau comme un dieu et je souris doucement. Mais, j'avoue que je n'ai jamais été correct avec les filles, encore moins depuis que je ne suis plus… innocent, soit depuis février dernier.

\- Alors, jette ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre que Rémus ma belle, dit Maddie. Ça ne sert à rien.

L'ex de James a raison. Rémus, avec son problème de fourrure, ne veut s'attacher à aucune fille de manière romantique. Mais, même sans ça, je ne pense pas que la jolie Heart soit son genre.

\- Je dois me changer. Je dois faire une ronde, dit cette dernière.

\- J'avais oublié qu'on avait notre préfète préférée, lance Amy.

Quelqu'un tousse légèrement près de moi et je sursaute. Rémus… En quelques secondes, je lui attrape le bras et le fait venir sous la cape à mon côté et nous partons en direction de notre compartiment.

\- Non mais ça va pas, Moony ? je m'exclame en entrant, surprenant Peter qui somnole à moitié et James qui termine d'enfiler son uniforme de Poudlard.

Je remarque qu'il a une marque rouge sur chaque joue, je dois cinq Mornilles à Rémus.

\- Attends, c'est toi espionnait Beth et ses copines et c'est moi que tu engueules ? me dit-il en colère.

\- Je les espionnais pas, je… voulais savoir comment Heart avait pu… peu importe.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? demande James curieux.

\- Elle a fait beaucoup de natation et de danses de salon. Elle faisait seize heures de sport par semaine.

\- Ah ouai quand même, souffle Pete.

\- Voilà comment elle est devenue canon alors, dit Rémus, dans ses pensées.

Oh non ! Ne commence pas Lupin… Heart sera mienne, foi de Sirius Black… Je grogne et le regarde presque méchamment.

\- Rémus, elle t'intéresse aussi ou quoi ? demande James, prudent.

Le regard du jeune Potter passe de Rémus à moi. Moony sursaute et secoue la tête.

\- Non… Je constate seulement qu'elle est devenue très jolie, mais elle ne m'… m'intéresse pas, hésite-t-il sur la fin.

Je fronce les sourcils, soupçonneux.

\- De toute façon, il me semble qu'elle est chasse-gardée non ? demande Peter en regardant dans ma direction.

Le silence se fait dans le compartiment et je me sens rougir.

\- Bon, je dois aller faire une ronde, dit James.

\- Quoi ? Rémus, ce n'est plus toi ? demande Wormtail.

\- Entre mes options, les cours, la pleine lune et nos blagues, je suis crevé.

\- En plus, Prongs est aussi Capitaine de Quidditch cette année, je dis, heureux pour mon meilleur ami.

\- On va avoir la coupe cette année ! lance ce dernier joyeusement.

James est un vrai accro de Quidditch. Il est Attrapeur et moi, je suis Batteur avec Frank Londubat.

\- J'espère que ta chère et tendre ne te distraira pas, me dit mon meilleur ami en me regardant.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Qui ça ?

\- Tu te souviens que Beth est la Gardienne des Serdaigle ?

\- Elle l'était l'an dernier, mais on a gagné. Et qui te dit qu'elle sera encore à ce poste cette année ?

\- Peut-être, mais cette année, elle te fait beaucoup plus d'effet et Amy est la Capitaine donc, elle va prendre sa copine.

Fin PDV Sirius


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

 _Musiques à écouter : Hold Back The Night – The Trammps / Under Pressure – Queen / Heart Of Glass – Blondie / You Make Me Feel – Jimmy Sommerville / Kiss – Prince / Vogue – Madonna / Take On Me – A-ha_

PDV Beth

Cela fait quelques minutes que la cérémonie de Répartition est terminée et je suis à la table des Serdaigle avec Amy et Maddie. Le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard vient de nommer le nouveau directeur de notre maison. C'est le professeur Flitwick, il nous enseigne les Sortilèges. La table des Serdaigle est placée au centre de la Grande Salle, entre celle des Serpentard qui est contre le mur et celle des Gryffondor qui est au centre et de l'autre côté se trouve celle des Poufsouffle face aux quatre tables en perpendiculaire, se trouve la table des professeurs. Je suis dos à celle des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle. Depuis que je suis entrée dans la Grande Salle, je sens des regards sur moi. Ça avait déjà commencé dans le train, quand j'ai commencé ma ronde. La plupart de mes camarades ne m'avaient pas spécialement reconnue, des garçons essentiellement, vu qu'ils me regardaient comme si j'étais un nouveau parfum de dragées. Mais là, c'est encore pire. Aux regards de désir, d'après Amy et Maddie, de la part des garçons, ce sont ajoutés des regards pas spécialement aimables ou alors surpris de la part des filles. Face à moi, se trouve la table des Serpentard et même si la plupart des élèves m'ignorent, je peux quand même constater que certains me jettent quelques coups d'œil, notamment Régulus Black, le petit frère de Sirius, qui est en quatrième année, il me semble.

\- Alors, cette année, c'est toi la Capitaine ? je demande à Amy avec un sourire.

Je suis heureuse pour mon amie qui a été nommée Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch chez les Bleus et Bronze. Certains Serdaigle se tournent vers mon amie, qui rougit légèrement. Un des gars de l'équipe de l'an dernier fronce les sourcils. Je sens qu'il va dire une connerie… Comme d'habitude…

\- J'y crois pas… Moi, me faire commander par une fille… On aura tout vu dans cette école…

\- T'as qu'à ne pas te présenter Spinnet, je lui réponds méchamment.

\- Je suis en septième année alors je suis prioritaire…

\- T'es prioritaire sur rien du tout, je le coupe de nouveau.

\- J'aurais dû être Capitaine…

\- Vu le niveau que tu as, c'était peine perdue. Amy sera très compétente, fair-play, autoritaire quand il le faudra et surtout elle fera en fonction des aptitudes de chacun.

\- Merci Beth. Ça me touche beaucoup, me dit mon amie avec un sourire.

\- Voyez-vous ça… Ca va être une équipe de fillettes…

\- Si tu es sexiste à ce point, ce n'est pas la peine de te présenter Spinnet. Reste concentré sur tes ASPICS, tu en as besoin, dit Amy.

\- T'as déjà la grosse tête Jacobsen… Et je suis sûr que les autres gars de l'équipe me suivront… dit-il triomphalement.

Pourquoi n'est-il pas à Serpentard ce crétin misogyne ?

\- Pas moi, intervient Marcus Goldstein, un des Poursuiveurs de l'an dernier.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Nathan Bell, un des deux Batteurs le deuxième a terminé Poudlard à la fin de l'année dernière et était notre Capitaine.

\- J'aime quand les filles sont dominatrices, intervient Anthony Martinez, le second Poursuiveur.

Sa réplique nous fait rire en levant les yeux au ciel. Spinnet, sentant qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'intervenir se concentra sur sa conversation avec une fille de septième année. Il faisait partie de l'équipe l'an dernier, comme dernier Poursuiveur, ce qui ne nous a pas forcément aidé à gagner la coupe. Amy est l'Attrapeuse et moi, je suis la Gardienne depuis l'année dernière. L'année dernière, nous sommes arrivés troisième, après Serpentard et Gryffondor. Mais, je sens qu'Amy veut nous faire remonter d'au moins un niveau. Elle va faire les sélections mardi prochain.

Suite à la réplique d'Anthony, le sujet dévie sur les résultats des BUSES. Je suis contente, j'en ai eu huit sur neuf, Maddie a fait un carton plein, même en Divination et Amy a obtenu le même nombre de BUSES que moi. J'ai obtenu un Optimal en Métamorphoses et en Sortilèges, un Acceptable en Astronomie, Botanique, Histoire de la Magie, Potions et en Runes Anciennes, soit cinq au total, un Effort Exceptionnel en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et un Piètre en Divination. Je suis fière de moi et mes parents aussi.

Le réveil sonne dans la chambre, me faisant sursauter dans mon lit aux draps bleus foncés. Je grogne en rabattant ma couette sur ma tête. Mais, d'un coup, j'ai froid ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Ah ! Maddie ! Cours vite avant que je te scalpe…

Je me lève précipitamment. Cette peste a fait disparaître ma couette avec sa baguette et se marre comme une baleine. Elle court à travers le dortoir, poursuivie par une blonde échevelée et qui lui crie des insanités, ce qui réveille les autres occupantes du dortoir.

\- Beth ! Non de Merlin…. La ferme ! grogne à son tour Amy du fin fond de son lit douillet.

\- C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir enlevé à elle ? je crie à Maddie qui, entretemps s'est précipitée dans la salle de bain.

Seul un gloussement étouffé par la porte me répond.

La Salle Commune des Serdaigle est située dans la tour Ouest du château, à l'opposé de celle des Gryffondor. Pour entrer chez les Bleus et Bronze, il faut répondre à une question du heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Lorsqu'on parvient enfin à entrer, on se retrouve face à un dôme sous lequel une statue de Rowena Serdaigle trône, entourée d'une bibliothèque. De chaque côté de ce dôme se tiennent les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des élèves, à droite, celui des garçons et à gauche celui des filles. A côté de celui des garçons se trouvent quelques tables et chaises pour étudier, ainsi qu'un immense tableau d'affichage. A l'opposé, se trouve une immense cheminée devant laquelle trois canapés bleus sont installés et quelques fauteuils très confortables sont éparpillés dans la salle.

Je descends des dortoirs, accompagnée de mes deux amies en rigolant comme des folles. Nous portons nos uniformes à l'effigie des Serdaigle, j'ai laissé mes cheveux lâchés, ils ont légèrement ondulé avec l'humidité du château, je me suis également légèrement maquillée. Je remets mon insigne de Préfète en place sur ma poitrine, réajuste mon sac de cours sur l'épaule et constate que quelques élèves de première année sont déjà là. Ils se rassemblent au milieu de la salle en me voyant. Je sens que je vais être leur guide pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, ce que je trouve compréhensible, ainsi que mes deux amies qui leur sourient gentiment.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, nous entrons dans la Grande Salle, quelques élèves y sont déjà installés, le regard endormi dans leur petit-déjeuner. Les premières années vont s'installer de part et d'autre de la table. Quant à Amy, Maddie et moi, nous installons à côté de Nathan et deux autres Serdaigles de notre année. Je me sers un bon thé fumant à la bergamote, deux tartines de confiture de framboises et un fromage blanc, tout en discutant avec mes amis. Je suis en train de terminer de boire un verre de jus de citrouille quand on entend quelques gloussements de part et d'autre de la salle. Je me tourne et vois les Maraudeurs entrer. Mon regard trouve immédiatement Rémus. Qu'il est beau avec sa cravate rouge déjà nouée autour de son cou, il semble être un peu plus en forme qu'hier. Je me stoppe dans ma contemplation du jeune Lupin en sentant un regard brûlant sur ma personne. Je cherche la personne qui me regarde et tombe sur Sirius Black en train de me regarder de la table des Rouge et Or. Ses cheveux bruns tombent sur le col de son uniforme, son visage fin et ses yeux qui… Il est sexy… Je secoue la tête brusquement, faisant sursauter Maddie qui buvait sa tasse de café. Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser à l'instant ? Sirius Black ? Sexy ? Je sens que quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule et je me tourne en voyant :

\- Oh bonjour Professeur Flitwick. Félicitations pour votre nomination !

\- Bonjour Miss Heart et merci à vous. Voici les emplois du temps à distribuer à vos camarades de cinquième et sixième année. Messieurs Lovegood et Patil s'occupent du reste des Serdaigles.

J'attrape les deux piles de papiers que notre nouveau directeur me tend et commence à distribuer, donnant à Maddie un second exemplaire pour moi. Je constate qu'en effet, deux de mes homonymes distribuent à nos camarades de maison. A la table des Gryffondor, je vois que James Potter, qui remplace Rémus en tant que Préfet, distribue également les emplois du temps à ceux de sa maison. Je constate également que Lily Evans, la Préfète des Rouge et Or distribue les siens le plus loin possible de Potter. Lily Evans est une jeune fille de notre année chez les Gryffondor. C'est une jolie rousse aux yeux verts, extrêmement douée en Potions et qui ne supporte pas les Maraudeurs, à part Rémus. Son aversion pour le groupe est sûrement due au fait qu'ils font beaucoup de blagues, font perdre assez souvent des points à leur maison, enfreignent le règlement sans compter que James Potter la courtise de façon assez lourde, je l'admets, depuis la fin de notre troisième année.

Après avoir distribué ce qu'il fallait, je vais me rassoir à côté de Maddie et une nuée de hiboux et de chouettes entrent dans la Grande Salle par les fenêtres, ce qui me fait sourire et m'émerveille depuis que je suis dans cette école. Le courrier est là. Je vois Empire, le hibou grand duc de mes parents, qui jette directement dans mes mains un colis accompagné d'une enveloppe. J'ouvre le paquet, curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils m'ont envoyé le premier jour de cours. Je constate avec un sourire qu'ils m'ont envoyé un radiocassette, ainsi que quelques unes de mes cassettes préférées. Je souris, heureuse de leur attention. Je vais pouvoir m'entraîner un peu et profiter de mes musiques préférées. Je lis la lettre qu'ils m'ont envoyé avec et constate qu'ils m'ont donné un sortilège pour pouvoir utiliser un objet moldu dans l'enceinte de l'école de Sorcellerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, je jette un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps. Je grimace en me levant, réduis mon colis et le mets dans ma besace.

\- On va voir les Serpentard quasiment toute la journée, ça gave… je dis à mes deux amies en bougonnant.

\- Salut les filles… m'interrompt Potter.

\- Comment ça, vous allez voir les Serpentard toute la journée ? demande Black en même temps.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a sonné Black ? je dis, encore énervée par moi-même d'avoir eu ces pensées à propos du Gryffondor.

\- Bonjour les gars… On a Botanique avec eux maintenant, répond Amy gentiment.

\- Tu t'énerves déjà contre moi Heart ? T'as pas digéré ton petit déj' ?

\- Oh tu sais quoi Black… je commence méchamment.

\- Nous, on commence par la Métamorphose, intervint Rémus sentant sûrement une dispute arriver.

Qu'il est gentil… Je me calme et me sens rougir.

\- Ah… Vivement la Métamorphose… J'adore cette matière… je dis presque rêveusement.

\- Voilà pourquoi t'as eu Optimal à tes BUSES, dit Maddie avec un sourire, me faisant rougir.

Cela fait trois semaines que nous avons repris les cours et deux semaines pour les entraînements de Quidditch. Les sélections ont été faites et voici la composition de notre équipe. Comme Capitaine et Attrapeuse, Amy Jacobsen, Gardienne, moi-même, Elizabeth Heart, les trois Poursuiveurs sont Marcus Goldstein, Maddie Mc Weather et Anthony Martinez et les deux Batteurs sont Nathan Bell et Ferguson Tich. Avec les filles, nous sommes heureuses d'être enfin toutes les trois dans l'équipe. Maddie voulait être Poursuiveuse depuis deux ans, mais les postes étaient pris jusqu'à cette année. Amy a un nouveau petit copain, Matthew Palmer, un Serdaigle de septième année depuis moins d'une semaine. Maddie a l'air de s'intéresser à un Poufsouffle de notre année, un certain Tobias Corner depuis la rentrée, il s'intéresse beaucoup à la Botanique, tout comme elle. En ce qui concerne les Maraudeurs, leurs blagues débiles ont repris juste après les sélections de Quidditch. Les Serpentard, un midi dans la Grande Salle, se sont retrouvés affublés de costumes de clowns et Severus Rogue, a eu en bonus à chanter l'hymne de Poudlard. Quant à moi, je commence à remarquer que Rémus ne m'adresse pas spécialement de regard qui pourrait sous-entendre quoique ce soit. Cela me fait un peu déprimer, je l'avoue. Parce qu'entre Amy qui se consacre au Quidditch et, maintenant à Matthew et Maddie qui essaie de passer plus de temps avec son Poufsouffle, je me sens seule. Ce qui fait que je me change les idées en me concentrant sur mes cours et la danse que je pratique trois fois par semaine. Sans compter qu'il y a quelque chose qui devient de plus en plus étrange. A chaque fois que je croise Black dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle ou en cours, je le vois me regarder de plus en plus et à chaque fois, je ressens quelque chose d'étrange.

Nous sommes vendredi et nous venons de sortir du cours de Métamorphoses de Mac Gonagall. Je me sens un peu fatiguée, j'avoue. En ce moment, elle nous fait travailler sur les sortilèges informulés et ce n'est pas très brillant, ni chez les Gryffondor ni chez nous. Normalement, juste après, nous avons le Club de Duel, mais, il a été annulé. Le Professeur Jensen, notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a eu trois élèves de première année qui ont mal jeté un sortilège de lévitation. Ce qui fait qu'elle s'est retrouvée pendue par les pieds, les bras collés dans son dos. En sortant du cours, je vois Amy qui part retrouver son Matthew pour ce qui semble être une séance de bécotage en bonne et due forme. Quant à Maddie, elle part en rigolant avec James, Rémus et Peter sûrement pour parler de Quidditch dans le parc. Quand mon amie passe devant la rousse qu'est Lily Evans, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie Alice Jones, avec James, je peux voir que cette dernière regarde Maddie en fronçant les sourcils et rosit légèrement. Jalouse la Evans ? Vu que je suis seule, je pense que je vais aller à la Salle Commune et me changer pour une petite séance de danse.

\- Alors Heart, tu ne vas pas avec la bande ? me dit Black en surgissant face à moi.

Je l'avais oublié lui.

\- En quoi ça te regarde Black ? je rétorque.

\- C'est juste que j'ai vu que vous n'étiez plus collées toutes les trois depuis la rentrée alors…

\- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas une blague stupide à faire aux personnes plus faibles que toi ?

\- Depuis quand tu es si désagréable avec moi ?

\- Et toi, depuis quand tu m'espionnes ?

\- Je ne t'espionnes pas…

\- C'est ça, je vais te croire… Alors, quand j'allais à la bibliothèque mercredi alors que t'étais censé aller au Quidditch, c'était un hasard ?

En parlant, nous nous étions tellement rapprochés que nos regards étaient ancrés l'un dans celui de l'autre. Le silence m'avait répondu et je vois ses yeux noirs s'ouvrir sous la surprise.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à espionner quelqu'un… il avait une voix basse qui me donna un imperceptible frisson.

Il sous-entend que…

\- Absolument pas. C'est Amy qui m'a dit que James avait programmé un entrainement pour vous le mercredi.

\- Ah bon Beth ?

Sa voix était soudain devenue rauque et je sentis son souffle chaud atterrir sur mes lèvres. Il est trop près, mais je ne bouge pas. Je me sens rougir sous son regard intense et je me mords les lèvres, surprise. Ses prunelles noires s'abaissent sur ma bouche et je sens et entends que sa respiration est différente. Son souffle est saccadé.

\- Beth… Arrête ça… grogne-t-il encore d'une voix rauque presque suppliante.

Cela me donne un frisson délicieux dans mon dos et comme des papillons dans le ventre. En plus, c'est la deuxième fois en quelques secondes qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, cela semble tellement beau dans sa bouche, il faut que je me reprenne, et vite.

\- De quoi tu parles Black ? je lui demande, me léchant les lèvres, soudainement devenues sèches.

Brusquement, il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je gémis sous la surprise. Il a mis une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et l'autre entoure ma taille. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je réponds à son baiser époustouflant et m'accroche à son cou. Il nous fait reculer et je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur froid du couloir, ses lèvres sont brûlantes, sa langue frôle mes lèvres pour demander la permission de jouer avec la mienne et nos langues font un ballet effréné. Là, je prends enfin conscience du fait que j'ai mon premier baiser avec Sirius Black. Ce garçon qui m'a traité de grosse, cachalot et autres qualificatifs peu attrayants. Celui qui, en cet instant, me prodigue un baiser plus que fantastique et me fait complètement oublier un certain garçon aux cheveux blonds.

D'un coup, je le repousse de toutes mes forces, le faisant reculer, désorienté. Je dois être toute rouge de gêne et de baiser. J'ai envie de pleurer.

\- Je… Black… Tu…

Il s'approche de moi avec hésitation. Il est tellement beau.

\- Je suis désolé Beth… Je…

La claque part toute seule et je le plante dans le couloir. Je cours dans mon dortoir, heureusement que je connais le chemin par cœur, car j'ai la vue brouillée par les larmes.

Fin PDV Beth


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

 _Musiques à écouter : Show me the way – Peter Frampton / School – Supertramp / Logical Song – Supertramp / God only knows – The Beach Boys / Help Me Rhonda – The Beach Boys / You're my best friend – Queen / Somebody to love – Queen / Breakfast in America – Supertramp_

PDV Sirius

Nous sommes dans la Grande Salle pour le festin de la rentrée et Peter trépigne sur le banc, impatient de manger en écoutant distraitement le discours de Dumbledore. Je regarde Heart, qui est dos à moi, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Un petit coup de coude me sort de ma contemplation. C'est James.

\- Apparemment, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir remarqué les changements chez Beth.

\- De quoi tu parles Prongs ?

\- Regarde autour de toi, intervient Rémus en chuchotant.

Je peux alors voir plusieurs garçons, qui regardent également la jolie Serdaigle, toutes maisons confondues. A Serpentard, je constate que Dave Crabbe, Jason Goyle et même mon frère Regulus, qui lui jettent quelques coups d'œil. Les deux premiers, en septième année et connus pour être déjà enrôlés chez les Mangemorts, la regardent d'une façon qui ne me plaît absolument pas, un regard plus que pervers. Je vais devoir les avoir à l'œil ces deux-là. Je regarde de nouveau la Préfète des Bleus et Bronze et la vois discuter avec ses amies et quelques gars de l'équipe de Quidditch de l'an dernier. Elle est jolie…

\- Allez les gars, c'est la rentrée et on va être en retard.

La voix de Rémus se fait entendre alors que je conduis une moto volante, une jolie blonde accrochée derrière moi. C'est quoi ce…

\- Putain Rem', je rêvais bien… je grogne du fond de mes couvertures.

D'un coup, je me retrouve sans couverture, ainsi que James et Peter, d'après les cris de mes deux amis.

\- Tu rêvais de quoi Paddy ? me demande James en se levant.

Je constate que nos trois couettes sont dans les airs, maintenues par la baguette de notre ami loup-garou.

\- Je montais ma moto.

\- Ah… intervient Rémus.

\- T'es sûr qu'il n'y avait pas autre chose que tu montais ? blagua le jeune Potter avec un sourire suggestif.

Je me sens rougir mais répond à la négative. Pourtant, des images s'immiscent dans mon esprit, mettant en scène une certaine blonde qui… Un coussin m'atterrit sur le visage, me faisant penser à autre chose.

\- Allez les gars… reprend Rémus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entrons dans la Grande Salle et quelques gloussements se font entendre à notre entrée, nous faisant sourire de fierté avec James. Je tourne la tête en m'installant à notre table pour voir la table des Serdaigle et plus précisément la jolie blonde qui m'a totalement déstabilisé et à qui je pense depuis hier. Elle a lâché ses cheveux blonds, son insigne accroché sur son uniforme au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle est devenue vraiment jolie, elle a une belle beau, son visage est toujours un peu rond mais harmonieux, ses yeux sont légèrement maquillés. Ses yeux bleus regardent quelque chose à côté de moi et je sais que c'est mon deuxième meilleur ami qu'elle observe. Elle tourne son visage pour me regarder. Je la vois alors rosir, la rendant craquante et secouer sa tête brusquement.

Quelques minutes après avoir eu nos emplois du temps de l'année, une nuée de chouettes et de hiboux entre dans la Grande Salle par les nombreuses fenêtres. Je vois que Heart a reçu un colis qui la fait sourire en l'ouvrant. Je me demande bien ce que c'est. De loin, je vois comme un appareil moldu pour écouter la musique, mais je me dis qu'aucun appareil moldu ne marche à Poudlard. Elle lit la lettre qui l'accompagne, c'est sûrement ses parents et elle sourit un peu plus. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai avalé mes céréales au chocolat sans faire spécialement attention.

\- Allez les gars, les cours vont commencer.

J'avale presque ma dernière bouchée de travers en comprenant que ce n'est pas Rémus qui a dit ces mots. C'est James qui a parlé, son insigne de Préfet accroché sur son torse. Je regarde autour de moi et constate que Peter, Rémus, Alice et même Evans regardent mon frère avec stupéfaction. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à être étonné par son comportement. Je me lève après avoir bu ma dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille et suis mes amis. Nous nous retrouvons juste à côté des trois jolies Serdaigle et j'entends Heart qui dit à ses amies en râlant :

\- On va voir les Serpentard quasiment toute la journée, ça gave…

\- Salut les filles… commence James.

\- Comment ça, vous allez voir les Serpentard toute la journée ? je demande en même temps.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a sonné Black ? me demande Heart sur un ton énervé, me surprenant et me faisant sourire à la fois.

\- Bonjour les gars… On a Botanique avec eux maintenant, répond gentiment Amy.

\- Tu t'énerves déjà contre moi Heart ? T'as pas digéré ton petit déj' ? je demande à la blondinette.

\- Oh tu sais quoi Black… commence-t-elle au quart de tour.

J'avoue que j'adore la mettre en rogne. Encore plus maintenant qu'elle est canon. Je constate que ses fossettes rosissent.

\- Nous, on commence par la Métamorphose, intervient Moony.

Heart sourit rêveusement suite à l'intervention de mon ami en se calmant et dit :

\- Ah… Vivement la Métamorphose… J'adore cette matière.

\- Voilà pourquoi t'as eu Optimal à tes BUSES, dit Maddie avec un sourire, faisant rosir la blonde.

Douée en Métamorphose, comme moi.

\- Tu as pris la Carte Sir' ? me demande Prongs dans notre dortoir.

\- Ouai. J'en ai besoin pour vérifier un truc.

\- Tu suis JBS maintenant ? me demande mon meilleur ami en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai juste entendu Heart dire à ses amies qu'elle…

\- Je savais que ça la concernait, intervient Rémus avec un sourire.

\- Tu es amoureux Padfoot ? me demande Peter.

Je me sens rougir quelque peu et secoue la tête.

\- C'est ça. On va te croire, dit James.

\- Tu commences à ressembler à James, intervient de nouveau Rémus.

\- Bon, je veux juste la Carte les gars, je m'impatiente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je mets la cape de James dans mon sac. Je me dirige dans le château grâce à la Carte que nous avons créé avec les gars pour mieux nous repérer, repérer les passages secrets ou encore repérer si quelqu'un nous suit. Dans le cas présent, je cherche surtout à repérer quelqu'un. La Préfète des Serdaigle a apparemment un cours de danse et je la repère au troisième étage avec plusieurs filles de presque toutes les maisons. J'arrive devant la porte d'une salle de classe d'où j'entends une musique qui résonne. J'entends rigoler et me mets sous la cape d'invisibilité pour entrer derrière une brune de Poufsouffle. Je reste stupéfait face au spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Une bonne dizaine de filles, y compris Alice Jones, la meilleure amie d'Evans et bien entendu Heart. Cette dernière est au milieu du groupe, elle porte un short large bleu foncé avec un haut bordeaux légèrement court et a attaché ses cheveux. Je les regarde danser quelques minutes et constate que Beth est l'une des meilleures du groupe. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, je sens ma poche qui vibre légèrement, c'est James qui me cherche. Je sors de la pièce, toujours sous la cape et sors le miroir à double sens dans lequel je peux voir mon meilleur ami.

\- Vieux, ramène-toi. Les sélections de Quidditch sont dans vingt minutes alors bouge-toi le cul !

\- J'arrive Prongs…

Cela fait trois semaines que nous avons repris les cours et j'ai constaté que Beth a l'air de déprimer. Ses deux amies se sont trouvé des copains et la blonde doit sûrement se sentir un peu seule. J'ai également remarqué que quand elle regarde Rémus, elle soupire et détourne le regard d'un air triste. Je sais de source sûre que mon ami ne s'intéresse pas à elle. Ce dernier a, apparemment, jeté son dévolu sur une petite Serdaigle de cinquième année avec qui il passe son temps à la bibliothèque, une certaine Rachel Wooks ce qui, je l'avoue, me fait plaisir. Car l'ayant entendu dire qu'elle était canon m'avait mis un peu en rogne. Comme je me le suis dit dans le train, Beth Heart me plait depuis longtemps et elle tombera sous mon charme. Peter se consacre à ses cours et passe beaucoup de temps soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans une salle de classe désaffectée pour réviser. Quant à James, il prend son rôle de Préfet et de Capitaine très au sérieux ce qui, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, semble rendre Evans curieuse de son comportement. Malgré que les Maraudeurs ont repris du service en faisant une blague aux Serpentard quelques jours après la rentrée. Nous les avions transformés en clowns et avons eu en bonus Servillus chantant l'hymne de Poudlard. Pour ma part, je continue d'aller observer Beth à son club de danse le mercredi juste avant le Quidditch, tout en maintenant ma réputation d'élève à retenues. Rien que cette semaine, j'en ai déjà eu six je vais bientôt battre mon record pour un début d'année.

On est vendredi et les cours sont terminés. Nous sortons du cours de Métamorphoses en commun avec les Serdaigle durant lequel j'ai pu observer la Préfète à ma guise. Amy est partie rejoindre son petit ami et Maddie est partie dans le parc avec James, Rémus et Peter. Je vois alors Heart marcher tranquillement à l'opposé du parc. Je me mets devant elle et lui dit :

\- Alors, Heart, tu ne vas pas avec la bande ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde Black ?

\- C'est juste que j'ai vu que vous n'étiez plus collées toutes les trois depuis la rentrée alors…

\- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas une blague stupide à faire aux personnes plus faibles que toi ?

\- Depuis quand tu défends les Serpentard ?

\- Je ne les défends pas. Et toi, depuis quand tu m'espionnes ?

\- Je ne t'espionne pas.

\- C'est ça, je vais te croire… Alors, quand j'allais à mon club de danse mercredi alors que t'étais censé aller au Quidditch, c'était un hasard ?

Merde… Cramé… Je voulais aller la voir danser un peu. Je prends alors conscience qu'en discutant, nous nous étions rapprochés. Tellement que je pouvais sentir son souffle se mêler au mien.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à espionner quelqu'un, je dis goguenard et d'une voix basse en mémorisant l'odeur de son parfum. Miam. Fraise et Caramel.

\- Absolument pas. C'est Amy qui m'a dit que James avait programmé un entraînement pour vous le mercredi.

\- Ah bon Beth ?

J'ai une voix rauque, essayant de me contenir. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, ses lèvres roses framboise sont tentantes. Je vois alors ses dents mordre sa lèvre inférieure et mon souffle s'accélère un peu. Je me sens presque à l'étroit dans mon pantalon rien qu'en la voyant faire ça.

\- Beth… Arrête ça… je grogne.

J'essaye encore de me retenir de plonger sur ses lèvres.

\- De quoi tu parles Black ? me dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

Je me jette alors sur ses lèvres, ce qui la fait gémir. J'ai plongé ma main dans ses cheveux longs et l'autre entoure sa taille. Mon ventre chauffe et mon envie augmente en sentant qu'elle répond à mon baiser de la même manière quelques secondes après sa surprise. Je nous fais reculer et la plaque doucement contre le mur du couloir. Je lèche ses lèvres pour approfondir un peu plus notre étreinte, elle a un goût de framboise bien mûre. Par le caleçon de Merlin, c'est délicieux ! Nos langues dansent un ballet sensuel qui me fait un effet de malade.

Brusquement, elle me pousse loin d'elle et j'ouvre les yeux difficilement, surpris. Elle est toute rouge et magnifique. Ses lèvres sont gonflées de mon baiser, mais, mes yeux trouvent les siens. Ils sont embués de larmes.

\- Je… Black… Tu…

Elle a carrément du mal à parler. J'essaie de m'approcher.

\- Je suis désolé Beth… Je…

Je ne continue pas ma phrase car elle vient de me mettre une claque retentissante et part en courant. J'entends ses sanglots s'éloigner de moi. Je suis figé dans le couloir, me tenant la joue. Je ne comprends rien là.

\- Les gars, je l'ai trouvé… dit la voix de Rémus essoufflée, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Il va bien ? demande James en approchant.

\- Je ne…

\- C'est du rose que t'as sur la bouche Padfoot ? demande Peter.

Je vois alors les visages de mes trois meilleurs amis qui semblent m'étudier.

\- Tu as embrassé qui ? commence Peter.

\- C'est JBS ? renchérit James.

\- Elle t'a giflé ? dit Rémus.

\- Beth… je réponds gravement.

\- Pourquoi elle t'a mis une baffe ? demande James.

\- Elle est partie en pleurant, je continue.

\- T'embrasse si mal que ça ? demande Peter en souriant.

\- Je… J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je voulais juste l'embêter un peu et là, je l'ai embrassée.

\- Je suis sûr que t'es amoureux Paddy, dit Moony avec un sourire également.

\- Comme moi avec ma Lily, intervient James.

\- Ca va pas ! Moi, amoureux ? Vous plaisantez… je dis d'une voix confiante.

Nous venons d'arriver dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner après notre entraînement de Quidditch et je constate que toutes les filles de Serdaigle sont à leur table, à l'exception d'une seule. Maddie et Amy regardent dans notre direction en chuchotant entre elles. Elles doivent sûrement être au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Beth. Et les deux autres filles de leur dortoir regardent dans ma direction et semblent être déçues de quelque chose. Je n'y fais pas spécialement attention et essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose que le fait que la fille que j'ai embrassée ne soit même pas venue pour m'éviter.

\- Padfoot, tu devrais penser à autre chose… me suggère Wormtail hésitant à ma droite.

\- Surtout qu'apparemment, Chloé et Alicia sont au courant et vont mettre au courant notre Fan-Club, intervient Rémus.

\- Sérieux ? je demande. Franchement, ça change quoi à ma vie ?

\- Déjà. Elles semblent déçues que tu aies embrassé une fille que tu traites de Cachalot depuis plus d'un an. Ensuite, d'après ce que je sais à propos de tes anciennes conquêtes, certaines ont été un peu calomniées par les filles du Club des Maraudeurs, continue le blond.

\- C'est vrai. Souviens-toi de Lola Feetbiz, elles lui avaient coloré les cheveux en vert fluo parce qu'elle s'était vantée d'être restée en couple avec toi plus de trois semaines l'an dernier, renchérit James.

\- Surtout que là, deux d'entre elles sont dans le même dortoir que Beth, reprend Rémus.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas se laisser faire, je chuchote pour moi-même, sachant que mes amis m'ont sûrement entendu.

Fin PDV Sirius


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

 _Musiques à écouter : Fool To Cry – Rolling Stones / Carry On My Wayward Son – Kansas / Isn't She Lovely – David Parton / Cherry Bomb – The Runaways / Give Me The Night – Georges Benson / Close To You – Carpenters / Go Your Own Way – Fleetwood Mac_

PDV Beth

Je suis sur mon lit et je pleure en essayant d'être silencieuse. Je viens d'avoir mon premier baiser, mais pas avec le garçon que je voulais. Non. C'est son meilleur ami qui s'en est chargé. Un garçon qui me traite de grosse depuis plus d'un an. Un garçon plus que populaire auprès de la gente féminine et qui ne les respecte pas spécialement. Un garçon super attirant mais qui m'énerve au plus haut point à la fois. En repensant à ce qui vient de se passer, je gémis dans mon oreiller qui est à présent mouillé, tout en essayant de me dire que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un léger dérapage qui n'ira pas plus loin et surtout qui ne se reproduira pas.

Cela fait quelques minutes que j'essaye en vain de me calmer. J'entends des pas qui montent en direction de la pièce où je suis, soit mon dortoir.

\- Alors avec Matthew ? demande la voix de Maddie.

\- Il est merveilleux… Il embrasse tellement bien… répond rêveusement la voix d'Amy.

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans l'oreiller en les entendant entrer dans le dortoir.

\- A ce point ? Il embrasse mieux que… Beth ?

\- Par Merlin ! Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Mes amies accourent vers moi en me voyant sur mon lit, mon sac et mes chaussures sont éparpillées sur le sol, mes cheveux en bataille, les yeux bouffis, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je me redresse précipitamment en m'essuyant les yeux et les joues.

\- Ce n'est rien les filles… je chuchote en reniflant bruyamment.

\- Tu plaisante ou quoi ? dit Amy.

\- On dirait qu'un troupeau d'hyppogriffes t'est passé dessus, renchérit Maddie.

\- Je… Sirius Black…

\- Qu'est-ce que Sirius a fait ? demande Amy comme paniquée.

\- Il m'a embrassée.

\- Quoi ? s'exclament-elles de concert.

\- Sirius Black m'a embrassée en sortant du cours de Métamorphose, je dis plus posément mais avec une voix un peu enrouée.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? demande Maddie.

\- Donc t'as enfin eu ton premier baiser, dit Amy avec un léger sourire au même moment. En plus, avec Sirius Black, il paraît qu'il sait y faire.

Je me sens rougir.

\- On se disputait comme d'habitude… Enfin… Si on veut… et là, bam ! Il m'a embrassée brusquement… j'ai rien compris… et… je lui ai mis une baffe et je suis partie.

\- On savait que tu l'intéressais, dit Amy avec un sourire.

\- On t'avait prévenue à la rentrée.

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu lui as mis une baffe ? reprend Amy.

\- Parce qu'il m'a embrassé alors que je… enfin, c'est pas… C'est pas comme ça que je voyais mon premier baiser…

\- Tu veux dire que tu as répondu à son baiser ? demande Maddie doucement.

Je ne réponds pas mais acquiesce timidement et je me sens rougir. Les filles me regardent avec un air de « on te l'avait dit » qui m'énerve et d'un coup elles crient en riant.

\- J'y crois pas… dit Maddie.

\- C'est un truc de fou ! s'exclame Amy en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Chut… Je veux que personne ne sache.

\- Alors Sirius embrasse comment ? demande Amy toute excitée et avec un sourire.

\- Je…

Je me repasse la scène dans ma tête et je sens que ma respiration s'accélère et mes joues chauffer encore si c'était possible.

\- Mmm… je marmonne.

\- Ca, c'est une révélation, intervient Maddie, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Et Ca ne se reproduira pas, je dis d'un ton catégorique. Et je veux que personne ne le sache.

\- Mais Beth…

\- Non.

Je les vois se regarder entre elles. Ça sent mauvais.

\- Beth écoute, commence Maddie presque prudente. On sait que tu aimes le discret et gentil Rémus. Mais on sait aussi que dans ton fort intérieur que Sexy Sirius t'intéresse plus que tu ne peux le dire.

\- Mais… je commence.

\- Sérieux Beth. Tu devrais aller parler avec lui pour mettre les choses au clair et voir lui ce qu'il ressent. Ce n'est qu'un conseil, mais on sait très bien que c'est plus avec lui que tu devrais être.

\- Sans compter que lui, ne doit pas être super bien si tu lui as mis une baffe juste après qu'il t'ait embrassée.

\- Beth, tu devrais aller le voir…

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Je ne m'intéresse pas à Black. Il… Enfin, j'ai répondu à son baiser dans le feu de l'action… Il m'a prise au dépourvu…

\- Sirius Black t'a embrassée ? Toi ? s'écrit une voix un peu haut perchée.

Je me fige dans le dortoir et me sens pâlir. Je me tourne et vois Alicia et Chloé, les deux autres filles de notre dortoir et membres très actifs du Fan-Club des Maraudeurs, qui sont à l'entrée du dortoir. Elles ne sont pas de la même famille, pourtant elles se ressemblent énormément blondes aux yeux marrons, du maquillage presque à outrance, même en uniforme pour les cours, elles semblent essayer de tout montrer de leurs attributs, qu'elles ont amplifié magiquement, disons-le. Elles me regardent de haut en bas d'une manière presque dédaigneuse. Et merde ! Déjà que le Fan-Club ne m'appréciait pas trop parce que je m'intéressais à Rémus, alors là, ça va être encore pire.

\- Génial… je marmonne entre mes dents.

Je me réveille doucement et regarde mon réveil sur ma table de nuit. Il est presque dix heures du matin, le petit déjeuner est bientôt sur le point de disparaître, mais je m'en fiche un peu. Pourtant, je devrais avoir faim, vu qu'hier soir, je ne suis pas descendue manger le dîner pour ne surtout pas croiser Black. Mais, je ne vais pas rester dans mon dortoir toute ma vie de peur de le croiser. Nous sommes samedi donc, j'ai des devoirs à faire ce matin et cet après-midi, je vais aller voler un peu avec les filles. Je pense que ça va me faire du bien. Je me lève enfin, les cheveux encore un peu emmêlés et regarde dans le dortoir. Je constate qu'aucune des filles n'est levée. Du coup, je soupire et vais dans la salle de bain avec ma baguette, mon radiocassette et mes vêtements prévus pour la journée. Je lance un sortilège de silence, ainsi que celui pour mettre en marche magiquement mon radiocassette et la musique Cherry Bomb des Runaways résonne fortement dans la salle de bain. Je me lave en dansant et en chantant à tue-tête, mettant de l'eau un peu partout sur le sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis sèche et m'habille d'un jean légèrement troué agrémenté d'un motif de fleurs sur le haut de la cuisse. Pour le haut, je me mets un tee-shirt noir à l'effigie de Blondie, un groupe de rock et mets une paire de converses noires. La musique s'arrête et après avoir levé le sort de silence, j'entends du mouvement dans la chambre.

\- Recurvite !

Quelques secondes après, le sol de la salle de bain est propre et sec. Je me fais une tresse en épis sur le côté et me mets un coup de mascara.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je croise Alicia qui me bouscule légèrement en passant. Je hausse les épaules pour montrer mon indifférence. Je sais qu'elles vont sûrement m'en faire baver parce que j'ai été proche d'un de leurs précieux Maraudeurs pendant une minute. Une minute d'égarement totalement imprévue et unique. Maddie a subi leurs boutades et leurs « attaques » quand elle est sortie avec James l'an dernier. J'attends qu'Amy et Maddie aient terminé de se préparer en préparant mon sac pour travailler un peu et épinglant mon insigne sur ma poitrine. Amy s'est mis un jean simple avec un haut noir à manches trois quarts et a laissé ses cheveux frisés lâchés. Tandis que Maddie a mis un pantalon noir avec un tee-shirt uni orange pastel.

Nous sortons toutes les trois du dortoir avec nos besaces afin de faire nos devoirs et nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque comme toute Serdaigle qui se respecte.

\- Vous croyez qu'il y aura du monde ce matin ? je demande à mes amies.

\- Je ne crois pas, le petit-déjeuner vient de disparaître, commence Amy.

\- Certains sont sûrement dans le parc pour profiter du samedi, dit Maddie.

\- Déjà, l'équipe des Serpentards est au terrain. Ils ont entraînement ce matin, dit Amy.

Nous arrivons dans l'univers du savoir et des livres qui est silencieux. Je constate qu'en effet, moins d'une dizaine de tables sont occupées. Je soupire devant le spectacle silencieux qui se déroule sous mes yeux d'intello. Des centaines d'étagères remplies de livres plus ou moins anciens nous entourent. Dans un coin sur la droite à l'entrée, le bureau de Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire, se tient empli de manuscrits. De l'autre côté, on peut voir la bibliothécaire est en train de ranger quelques ouvrages qui lévitent autour d'elle. Je m'avance vers une table en suivant Maddie et Amy. Je m'assois et sors de ma besace, encre, plume, parchemins et mon livre de Runes de sixième année. J'ai une traduction à faire pour le prochain cours tandis que Maddie fait apparemment son devoir d'Arithmancie et Amy celui d'Etude des Moldus.

Une demi-heure après avoir commencé mon devoir, je reste bloquée sur une phrase compliquée qui commence à m'exaspérer. Je lève la tête de mon parchemin et vois de l'autre côté la préfète de Gryffondor, Lily Evans ainsi que sa meilleure amie Alice, qui sont toutes les deux en Runes avec moi, mais n'y fais pas spécialement attention. Je me dis qu'il faut que j'aille dans la section des dictionnaires pour trouver un des trois exemplaires du Dictionnaire de Runes Anciennes. Je me lève silencieusement et me dirige sur la gauche mais je fais chou blanc. Apparemment, les trois dictionnaires ont été pris. Je sors du rayon et me dirige vers la table des deux Gryffondor pour leur demander si par hasard elles en auraient un. Lily semble très concentrée sur un parchemin qu'elle remplit frénétiquement et Alice lève la tête en entendant sûrement des pas venir vers elles.

\- Hum… Bonjour les filles. Désolée de vous déranger, je dis avec hésitation et doucement.

La brune me sourit gentiment.

\- Oh, bonjour Beth. Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais bien merci. Et…

\- On peut t'aider Beth ? demande Evans brusquement, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Je viens gentiment la voir et elle, elle m'interrompt.

\- Euh… Je voulais savoir si par hasard, vous auriez un des trois dictionnaires de Runes Anciennes avec vous ?

\- Oh… Tu es bloquée sur la phrase Quitaped ? me demande Alice en souriant.

\- Oui, ça fait plus d'une demie heure que je suis dessus et j'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux.

\- Tiens. On a terminé, me dit la rousse en me tendant le livre.

\- Alors, il paraît que t'as mis une baffe à Sirius, me dit avec un léger sourire Alice.

Je me sens rosir en me remémorant la raison pour laquelle je l'avais fait.

\- Mais… Comment tu sais ça ? je demande, interloquée.

Evans me regarde avec un grand sourire et lâche quelques secondes son devoir.

\- Enfin une fille qui agit comme moi envers un Maraudeur… me dit-elle avec un grand sourire et semblant soulagée.

\- Ils en parlaient hier soir dans la Salle Commune en essayant d'être discrets.

\- Ce qui n'est pas naturel de la part de Potter et Black… rajoute la rousse.

\- Apparemment, ils n'ont pas réussi à être discrets… Pour pas changer, je marmonne.

\- Mais, quelle est la raison de cette baffe ? renchérit Alice, malicieuse.

Je la regarde et j'ai l'impression qu'elle connaît déjà la réponse. Je sens mes joues chauffer de nouveau.

\- Il… Il m'a embrassée…

Je chuchote et vois les yeux de la rousse s'agrandir sous la surprise et le sourire de la brune se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- T'es sérieuse ? demande Lily.

\- Oui, je réponds d'une petite voix.

\- Le pire, c'est que j'ai… répondu comme une idiote…

\- Mais, je croyais que tu t'intéressais à Rémus…

\- C'est le cas. Mais, c'est Black qui m'a embrassé, je n'ai rien initié. Quand je me suis rendue compte que je lui répondais, je lui ai mis une claque et je suis partie.

\- Dans un sens, heureusement que Potter n'a jamais essayé cette méthode avec moi… dit la rousse, dans ses pensées.

\- Je crois qu'il va vouloir des explications… me dit Alice, de nouveau malicieuse.

Lily regarde son amie et me regarde de nouveau. Je vois alors son regard se décaler derrière moi sur la gauche. Je vois alors son visage se figer quelques secondes.

Je me tourne pour voir que les Maraudeurs au complet viennent d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Mrs Pince leur lance un regard du genre « je vous ai à l'œil ». James fait un léger signe de tête à Maddie et Amy, Peter suit Rémus qui s'est installé à une table non loin de celle d'un groupe de cinquième année. Je vois James tourne la tête vers là où je suis, il me fait un signe de tête. Puis, il regarde derrière moi, fait un léger sourire et un petit clin d'œil à Lily. Il se retourne alors vers sa table pour sortir ses affaires et je regarde Lily. Celle-ci a les joues qui ont rosi et je fais un léger sourire. Quant à moi, je vois alors Black, qui a suivi ses trois amis pour s'installer mais il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux vraisemblablement. Je remercie rapidement Lily pour le livre et retourne à ma table, sentant encore le regard insistant d'un certain Maraudeur. J'essaie de ne pas lever la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard de braise alors je me replonge dans mon parchemin afin de continuer ma traduction. Au bout d'un peu plus de vingt minutes, je relève la tête de mon devoir et souris satisfaite de ma traduction. Je m'étire quelque peu et croise alors le regard sombre et hypnotisant du garçon qui m'a embrassé hier. Je me revois alors dans ses bras, contre le mur et ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me sens rougir et, pour ôter ces images de l'esprit, je secoue la tête. Je me lève alors précipitamment, prenant le dictionnaire maintenant inutile dans mes mains, afin de le ranger. Je passe près de la table des Maraudeurs, dont un s'est volatilisé, ce dont je ne fais pas spécialement attention, trop plongée dans mes pensées.

J'arrive dans le rayon des dictionnaires et reste figée sur place, lâchant mon livre qui tombe dans un bruit mat. Rémus est dans le rayon et tient une petite brunette dans ses bras. Le couple devant moi est en train de s'embrasser jusqu'au moment où le livre que je tiens tombe, ce qui les interrompt et les fait se tourner vers moi. J'ai envie de pleurer sur le coup. Rachel Wooks, une cinquième année de ma maison. C'est elle que Rémus préfère. Je me sens vraiment comme une idiote d'avoir cru que je pouvais attirer un gars tel que Rémus Lupin. Je me sens trahie par Rachel, je lui ai donné quelques cours de Métamorphoses et de Sortilèges l'an dernier et elle savait, comme beaucoup de monde à Poudlard, que je m'intéressais à l'ancien préfet des Rouges et Or. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi depuis la rentrée elle ne me parle pas spécialement et pourquoi elle n'a plus besoin de moi pour les cours. Elle a son professeur particulier. Derrière moi, des pas résonnent et je me rends compte que c'est Mrs Pince. Elle a sûrement entendu un de ses précieux livres tomber et a accouru.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me précipite vers ma table d'où mes amies me regardent curieuses, ainsi que les cinq Gryffondor autour de nous. Je n'entends rien pendant que je vais à ma table, comme un bourdonnement. Je sens les larmes qui menacent de couler. Je ramasse mes affaires avec urgence, j'ai besoin d'air. Et vite.

\- Je vais me changer. On se retrouve à la Grande Salle… je dis à mes amies sans leur laisser le temps de répondre et pars.

Je commence à partir de la bibliothèque et croise Rémus et Rachel qui sont rouges de honte. Ils ont sûrement dû se faire un peu houspiller par la bibliothécaire. Je ne m'arrête pas et sors de la pièce.

\- Ah d'accord… chuchote Amy dans mon dos et je cours dans les couloirs en pleurs.

J'en ai marre de chialer comme un bébé depuis deux jours.

Fin PDV Beth


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

 _Musiques à écouter : Rebel Rebel – David Bowie / Blitzkrieg Bop – The Ramones / Stardust – David Essex / Beggin' – The Four Seasons / Big Girls Don't Cry – The Four Seasons / That The Way – KC & The Sunshine Band / I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend – The Ramones_

PDV Sirius

\- J'ai hâte de pouvoir manger… dit James.

\- On va pouvoir demander ce qu'on veut… s'impatiente Peter.

\- Je me prendrais bien une portion de pancakes… je renchéris, content d'aller faire un tour dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un autre genre de portion que t'aimerais… sous-entend mon meilleur ami avec un sourire malicieux.

Je soupire comme découragé. Hier, après le cours de Métamorphoses, j'ai embrassé Beth Heart comme un fou, c'était absolument dingue mais elle est partie en courant, non sans me donner une baffe. Rémus met une main sur mon épaule.

\- L'écoute pas… chuchote le blond.

\- Désolé Padfoot.

\- Pas de problème. De toute façon, c'est juste une fille pas vrai ?

\- Ne dis pas ça. On a remarqué que ça te minait le moral, rajoute le blond pendant que Peter, déjà arrivé devant le tableau menant aux cuisines, juste à côté de celui qui mène à la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle, commence à chatouiller la poire du tableau.

Le bruit du portrait qui s'ouvre distrait mes deux amis qui s'étaient arrêtés à ma hauteur. J'entre à leur suite et demande à une elfe de maison gentiment des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable et un verre de jus d'orange. Rémus prend des tartines avec du beurre et du jus de citrouille. James prend une gaufre avec des bananes et du chocolat fondu et un verre de jus d'orange. Quant à Peter, il demande des brioches au sucre et au chocolat avec un verre de jus de citrouille. Je profite de ce moment pour savourer mon petit déjeuner. Je vois James qui sort la Carte sur la table où nous sommes tous les quatre installés.

\- « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Alors, voyons si Lily-jolie est déjà à la bibliothèque… dit-il après avoir avalé un morceau de banane.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle y est ta Préfète Parfaite… je commence. C'est un rat de bibliothèque alors où tu veux qu'elle soit un samedi à onze heures du matin ?

\- Il n'y a pas que Ma Préfète Parfaite, je vois… dit James.

Je regarde précipitamment sur la Carte et en effet, le nom de Beth et ses amies sont près de ceux d'Evans et Alice.

\- Je crois qu'on va aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. J'ai le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie à faire, dit James.

\- On va tous y aller, comme ça, je pourrais voir Rachel, indique Rémus.

\- Eh ! J'ai jamais dit que j'allais entrer dans cette pièce, j'interviens.

\- C'est ça… On va te croire. Comme si tu ne voulais pas voir JBS qui est également à la bibliothèque… me dit James en avalant la dernière bouchée de sa gaufre.

Je me sens rougir un peu.

\- Moi, je vais y aller. J'ai mon devoir de Divination à faire, dit Peter.

Nous entrons dans le temple des rats de bibliothèque et Mrs Pince, nous voyant arriver, surtout James et moi, nous fait un signe de silence. Je lève les yeux et vois la Préfète des Serdaigle en tenue moldue. Elle porte un jean clair avec un tee-shirt noir. Elle est de dos mais, je la trouve quand même super jolie. Quand elle voit que Lily regarde dans notre direction, elle se retourne et je remarque que son tee-shirt est à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock qui s'appelle Blondie et s'est fait une tresse sur le côté. Par Merlin ! Elle est toujours aussi belle et j'ai encore envie de foncer sur ses lèvres roses. Je vois ses joues rosir quelque peu. Beth est debout devant la table de la Préfète de Gryffondor et elles semblaient discuter ensemble. La jolie blonde se retourne vers Lily, la remercie dans un chuchotement et retourne à la table où Maddie et Amy sont installées. Entre temps, je me suis installé à la table avec les autres Maraudeurs et je sors un livre de Sortilèges et un parchemin. Mais, je reste à regarder ma jolie danseuse. Celle-ci est plongée dans son parchemin et jette de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur le livre qu'elle avait vraisemblablement emprunté à Lily. Elle écrit frénétiquement sur le parchemin et je remarque que lorsqu'elle se concentre intensément, elle mord ses lèvres. C'est exactement le geste qui m'a fait perdre pied hier. Rémus se lève de sa chaise et je vois qu'une fille de Serdaigle de la table derrière lui se lever également. Elle va dans la même direction que Moony mais un mouvement à la table de la Préfète de Serdaigle me distrait.

Beth semble avoir terminé d'écrire et s'étire sur sa chaise. Les bras levés font relever quelque peu son tee-shirt et un minuscule bout de peau est visible au niveau de sa taille. Rien que de voir ce morceau de peau me donne envie de le toucher. Je relève la tête et vois que Beth me regarde également dans les yeux. Et c'est comme ci je revivais la scène d'hier, dans ce couloir. Moi plongeant sur ses lèvres, elle répondant à mon baiser et s'accrochant à mes cheveux. J'ai tellement adoré la sensation de son corps collé au mien, ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue qui jouait avec la mienne. Je la vois alors rougir et secouer la tête. Elle se lève précipitamment avec un livre et va presque en courant dans une rangée de la bibliothèque. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entend tous le bruit sourd d'un livre qui semble être tombé. Je prends alors conscience qu'elle est sûrement allée dans l'allée où Rémus et Rachel s'étaient rejoints et a certainement dû les voir. Mrs Pince se précipite en direction du bruit. Je regarde James et Peter, qui semblent également avoir compris la provenance et la raison du livre qui était tombé, vu le regard triste et étrange qu'ils me lancent.

\- Merde… je chuchote.

\- Non mais, vous pensez que la bibliothèque est un lieu de débauche ? Mr Lupin, je suis très déçu pour votre comportement… Vous également Miss Wooks.

J'entends la phrase de Mrs Pince, mais je suis le seul. Avec l'ouïe de mon animagus, j'entends parfois un peu plus que d'autres personnes, ce qui peut être un avantage dans certains cas.

Pendant que la bibliothécaire engueule notre ami, je vois, tout comme Amy, Maddie, Prongs, Wormtail, Evans et Alice, Beth sortir de la rangée. Elle est toute pâle et j'ai l'impression que des larmes vont couler de ses yeux. Ce que je peux comprendre. Elle s'intéresse à Rémus depuis un moment maintenant, même si ça ne m'enchante guère de l'admettre. Et là, elle le voit avec une autre fille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais cela a dû faire du mal à Beth. Si ça se trouve, elle les a vus s'embrasser, pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça, ainsi que Mrs Pince. Beth ramasse ses affaires et dit à ses amies d'une voix un peu enrouée et rapidement.

\- Je vais me changer et on se retrouve à la Grande Salle…

Elle commence à partir de sa table, son sac sur l'épaule et juste avant de partir de la bibliothèque, elle croise Rémus et Rachel qui sont tous rouges. Beth leur lance un regard presque dégoutté et sort de la pièce comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

\- Ah d'accord… chuchote Amy en voyant Moony et sa partenaire.

Maddie se retourne et regarde en direction du couple.

\- On la rejoint, dit-elle à sa Capitaine.

Les deux Serdaigle ramassent leurs affaires et sortent également de la pièce.

Nous venons d'arriver dans la Grande Salle et aucune trace des trois Serdaigle. Rémus semble un peu gêné.

\- Oh allez, Moony. Tu sais, ça m'est déjà arrivé, lui dit gentiment James.

\- J'espère que Rachel ne va pas m'en vouloir…

\- T'en penses quoi Sirius ? me demande Peter.

Je reste muet. Quand je pense que personne ne pense à Heart…

\- Paddy, dis à cette tête de mule que ça t'est déjà arrivé de te faire engueuler parce que tu embrassais une fille à un endroit pas prévu p… me dit James en souriant.

\- Franchement Moony, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses à ce que Rachel va penser alors que tu ne penses même pas à ce que tu as fait à Heart… je grogne, jetant un léger froid dans notre groupe.

James et Peter baissent la tête. Rémus me regarde, interrogatif.

\- De quoi tu parles Sirius ? Je lui ai rien fait…

\- Tu as quand même remarqué que c'était elle qui vous avait surpris ? demande James, comme prudent.

\- Oui. Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai pu lui faire du mal. Je lui ai jamais rien fait…

\- Elle s'intéresse à toi depuis plus d'un an, triple buse, je lui dis en colère. Tu crois que ça lui a fait quoi en te voyant avec Wooks ? Tu penses qu'elle est partie de la bibliothèque presque en courant parce qu'elle avait des choses à faire dans son dortoir ? Pas du tout. Elle était vraiment pas bien et…

\- Sirius… Tais-toi, on nous regarde et Beth… commence à me dire James en me tapant légèrement l'avant-bras et cela me stoppe dans ma tirade.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et il m'indique l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Heart, Maddie et Amy viennent d'entrer un peu essoufflées. Heart s'est mis un pull large couleur moutarde et ses amies se sont attaché les cheveux. Elles s'installent à leur table, la blonde tourne le dos à notre table. Rémus reste silencieux et regarde cette dernière avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu l'as embrassée si tu savais que je l'intéressais ? me demande le loup.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien prémédité et ce n'était absolument pas pour lui faire du mal. Je…

\- Moony, Padfoot… Calmez-vous. On en reparlera au dortoir… intervient Peter courageusement.

Cela fait quelques minutes que je suis dans le dortoir des sixièmes années avec mes amis. James m'a dit que Heart et ses amies allaient au terrain de Quidditch pour voler un peu. Je pense que ça va lui faire du bien.

\- Bon. Les gars. Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre carte sur table en ce qui concerne Beth… commence mon frère.

Nous restons face à face, Rémus et moi, silencieux.

\- Bien. Rémus, j'aimerais que tu nous dises ce que tu penses de la jolie Gardienne des Serdaigle.

\- Je… Elle est sympathique, gentille, studieuse et jolie. Mais, elle… Enfin, je ne suis pas plus intéressé que ça. Et je ne savais absolument pas qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser à moi.

\- Très bien. Pour commencer, mon cher loulou, tu intéresses une grande partie des filles de Poudlard, surtout chez les intellos. Tu es gentil, serviable, altruiste, studieux, blagueur, modeste et beau gosse dans ton genre. Donc, une Serdaigle qui s'intéresse à toi, c'est normal… répond notre médiateur. Maintenant, Sirius. Dis-nous ce que tu penses de Beth.

\- Elle a un caractère de feu qu'elle ne montre pas souvent mais qui la rend absolument… bref. Elle n'est pas juste jolie. Elle est craquante, adorable, sexy. Elle danse comme une déesse, vole sur un balai comme une pro et elle est excellente en Métamorphoses. Et…

\- On a compris. Tu es amoureux Padfoot… me coupe James.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai jamais dit ça…

\- Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ne le nie pas !

\- Rien que ce que tu viens de dire et la façon dont tu parles d'elle le prouve, me dit Rémus avec un sourire.

\- Non. Mais, c'est vrai que je voudrais bien essayer quelque chose avec elle… je chuchote, même si je sais que mes amis m'ont entendu.

\- Et JBS ? demande Peter.

\- Vous devez être très prudents avec votre tentacula vénéneuse. Ces plantes peuvent être très dangereuses… nous dit le Professeur Chourave, notre prof de Botanique et directrice des Poufsouffle.

Nous sommes jeudi après-midi et nous avons cours avec les Serdaigle. Demain, ça fera une semaine que j'ai embrassé Heart et depuis, elle m'ignore. En réalité, elle ignore tout notre groupe, encore plus depuis qu'elle a surpris Rémus avec Rachel à la bibliothèque. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, commence à se montrer un peu avec sa nouvelle petite amie officielle. Ce qui, me rend un peu mitigé, je dois l'avouer. D'un côté, je suis heureux pour lui car il a enfin compris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'interdise toute relation avec la gente féminine à cause de son « problème de fourrure », comme l'appelle James. D'un autre côté, je vois les expressions tristes de Heart à chaque fois qu'elle les aperçoit, Rachel et lui marcher en se tenant la main ou alors discuter en se souriant et cela me fait du mal pour elle. A chaque fois qu'elle est avec ses amies et qu'elles nous croisent, Maddie et Amy nous font un signe de tête et la jolie blonde fait un signe de tête discret à James et Peter, nous ignorant Rémus et moi et accélère le pas. Je me sens d'une humeur un peu morose à cause de tout ça.

\- Sirius, tu devrais arrêter de penser à Heart… Elle a besoin de temps par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avec Rémus, me murmure James, la main enveloppée de son gant en peau de dragon est plongée dans le pot plein de terre devant lui.

\- Les gars… C'est à ce point ? demande Rémus discrètement en se penchant vers nous.

\- Moony, comme Pad' te l'a dit samedi, ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle te tourne autour, donc oui, c'est à ce point, intervient Peter.

Je regarde Rémus qui tourne la tête vers les trois Serdaigle qui sont à cinq pots de nous, à côté d'Evans. Elles se lancent quelques fois un peu de terre entre elles en riant. Heart est belle quand elle rit et apparemment, James se focalise également sur le groupe des filles. Il reste figé quelques secondes sûrement sur la rousse qui rit également, se retrouvant avec un peu de terre dans le cou. Maddie caresse la joue gauche de Heart avec un grand sourire et je constate qu'une traînée de noir reste collée. Les lèvres roses de Beth s'ouvrent en grand, elle fusille sa meilleure amie du regard et pousse un hoquet de surprise. Comme si elle sentait un regard sur elle, la blondinette détourne son regard pour se retrouver plongé dans le mien. Son regard intense et rieur me fait comme un coup dans l'estomac. J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles ont décidé de danser dans mon ventre et que je vais tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Soudain, son regard change. Elle a dû comprendre que c'était moi et détourne le regard. Ses joues ont rosi joliment et elle retourne à son cours. Quant à moi, j'ai une sensation de chaleur intense qui s'estompe peu à peu. J'ai du mal à retourner sur terre et à mon cours. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes après et les trois Serdaigle sortent du cours presque en courant, Amy en tête. Avec les autres Maraudeurs, je rassemble mes affaires et sors également de la serre numéro 5. Je vois alors deux autres gars de Serdaigle qui courent hors de la serre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les Aiglons aujourd'hui ?

\- Ils ont quoi les Serdaigle aujourd'hui ? je demande à mes amis.

\- Ils ont leur entraînement, me répond Peter, rangeant quelques parchemins grossièrement dans sa besace.

\- On est jeudi mec… dit James.

J'avais oublié que le jeudi après les cours, les Bleus et Bronze ont leur entraînement de Quidditch. Surtout que leur premier match se déroule le weekend prochain contre Serpentard.

\- Au fait, vendredi prochain, on n'a pas entraînement. Amy m'a demandé si on pouvait décaler à la semaine d'après, intervient James.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Rémus, curieux et me devançant.

\- Le premier match est samedi prochain, Serdaigle contre Serpentard et Amy voudrait s'entraîner une fois de plus. Mais, le seul créneau horaire c'est le vendredi après le club de Duel. Donc, je le lui ai accordé avec l'autorisation de MacGo.

\- T'es sympa avec les Serdaigle… dit Alice qui marche en compagnie de Lily, qui reste silencieuse.

Elle jette un petit coup d'œil à mon ami cervidé et je remarque que ses joues se colorent légèrement. Cela fait quelques jours qu'Evans réagit comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle croise le Préfet de Gryffondor.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas fait si c'était Malefoy qui me l'avait demandé… répond James.

\- Surtout que c'est la première fois que c'est une fille qui dirige une équipe, intervient Frank, rejoignant sa petite amie sur le chemin pour aller à la Salle Commune.

Le mois d'octobre vient de pointer le bout de son nez, amenant avec lui le vent, la pluie et quelques orages. Nous sommes le premier weekend et la pleine lune est pour ce soir, soit samedi. Rémus et nous sommes restés plus longtemps dans notre dortoir ce matin pour pouvoir se reposer avant cette nuit. Rémus car la pleine lune le rend très fatigué et irrité et James, Pete et moi car vu que nous l'accompagnons sous notre forme animale, nous voulons être en forme pour soutenir Moony. Je suis sur mon lit et j'écoute la respiration calme de mes amis, ainsi que la pluie qui s'abat tranquillement sur les fenêtres du dortoir. En fin de compte, cela tombe bien qu'on ait prévu de se reposer aujourd'hui, il fait très mauvais. Nous avons prévu, juste après le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, de faire nos devoirs pour le début de la semaine. Vu que nous n'allons pas dormir cette nuit et que nous allons rattraper le sommeil demain. Heureusement qu'on sera dimanche, comme ça, Rémus pourra se reposer un peu sans avoir peur de louper les cours. En même temps, cela nous fera une excuse pour se reposer demain on va faire comme si on aura passé la nuit à faire la fête ou à enfreindre le règlement même si c'est le cas en étant des Animagus non déclarés et que nous accompagnons un loup-garou. A cet instant, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais je pense à Beth… Encore.

\- Mmm… gémit James dans son lit et je l'entends gigoter. Sirius, tu dors ? chuchote-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Attends, je viens…

Il se lève de son lit et vient me rejoindre sur le mien où je m'assois pour lui faire de la place. Ses cheveux sont encore plus en bataille, ses yeux marrons sont encore dans la brume du sommeil et il met son tee-shirt des Tornades de Tutshill, son équipe de Quidditch préférée, avec son logo bleu foncé, par-dessus son pantalon de pyjama.

\- Alors Padfoot, t'en es où avec Ta Jolie Blonde Savante ? me demande mon meilleur ami en chuchotant.

\- Je n'en suis nulle part. Elle m'ignore toujours…

\- Elle te voit encore comme surtout celui qui a brisé pleins de cœurs, me dit mon meilleur ami, sérieux pour une fois.

\- Je sais. Mais, je ne sais pas comment lui montrer que j'ai changé. Déjà, depuis la rentrée, je ne suis sorti avec aucune fille et elle ne l'a même pas remarqué…

\- Peut-être que tu devrais juste lui ouvrir ton cœur…

\- Prongs. Arrête. Je ne suis pas am… comme tu dis…

Même le mot, je n'arrive pas à le dire.

\- Pad', tu l'es. Crois-moi. Pour que tu veuilles autant lui montrer que tu as changé. Regarde, moi avec Lily. J'essaie de moins l'embêter, pourtant, j'ai plus qu'envie de…

\- C'est vrai qu'elle te regarde un peu plus souvent… je chuchote avec un léger sourire.

James se redresse et…

\- C'est vrai ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Chut ! dit Rémus du fond de son lit en grognant.

\- Désolé Moony… On disait ? reprend James en chuchotant.

\- Qu'Evans te regardait un peu plus souvent.

\- C'est génial. Mais, revenons-en à toi mon cher…

\- C'est bon James. Tu n'arriveras pas à lui faire admettre qu'il est amoureux de JBS. De toute façon, en ce moment, il se focalise sur Heart alors laissez-moi dormir… intervient de nouveau Rémus sur un ton énervé.

D'un coup, une idée émerge de mon cerveau. Je pourrais essayer de…

Fin PDV Sirius


End file.
